Family
by seblamistheword
Summary: Some relationships are un-orthadox. This one is no exception. Seblam (Blaine/Sebastian/Sam) with extra added Jesse. St Smythe, Sambastian, Blam, Seblaine, polygamy, threesomes, goodness :D Very smutty!
1. Chapter 1

****_'Sup bros  
_

_This is the first story I'm publishing on here. It contains a polygamous relationship between Blaine, Sam and Sebastian  
_

_What's not to like? :D_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Blaine opened his eyes wearily. His lids felt heavy, like somebody had placed two 50-cent pieces on each one. Forcing them apart, he blinked several times, getting accustomed to the low dingy light that filtered through the blue curtains into the room, before beginning to push himself to a sitting position.

A body beside him stirred.

"Blaine?" Blaine cursed himself for moving too roughly. Then again, it was hard not to disturb his boyfriend when he had his head resting on his chest, one leg intertwined with his. Grimacing over the awakening, but then smiling as soon as he saw his sleepy face, Blaine reached out one hand to run a finger softly over his lips.

"Go back to sleep." He said. Sam pouted.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?" Shaking his head in mock disbelief Blaine leant forward, capturing his boyfriend's lips in his. It was hard for Sam not to groan – the sheer taste of Blaine never failing to send his arousal off the charts. Shifting forward slightly Sam begged for more through his movements, hands reaching out to grasp hair and legs squeezing against his boyfriend's thigh. It took a lot of restraint for Blaine to resist.

"Sam…" He said, scolding but with deep affection. The blonde haired boy smiled coyly.

"Do you want me to wake Sebastian?" He asked. Turning his head Blaine gazed upon the other naked man sleeping in the bed. His arousing hadn't seemed to wake him, and he looked completely serene – obviously deep in a dream. Reaching out a hand he slowly ran it through a patch of his hair, sighing.

"No. Let him sleep. I'm going to shower and then you can wake him after." Finally shifting to a sitting position Blaine motioned for Sam to let him out and his boyfriend reluctantly agreed, turning his attention to the sleeping brunette once his dark haired master was out of the room.

* * *

The shower was powerful. Blaine always needed this shower – it helped him discover his own power. Long days at work left him drained, and he needed all the strength he could muster. The pounding of the water also cut him off from the rest of the world – as his hands moved slowly, lathering up his toned body, he would think about all the things he had yet to achieve. He couldn't hear what was going on in the other room, but knew what would have occurred once he had finished.

* * *

Sure enough, once the water had been turned off, he saw two familiar outlines through the clouded glass of the shower. Slowly opening the door, he gazed upon the men. Both were still naked, both looked ready. Blaine smiled, reaching out his hand for the towel that was handed to him. Slowly he dried his body – first his hair, then his torso, then finally his arms and legs. Then, once he was finally dry and not a single word had still been said, he dropped to his knees.

* * *

Sam let out a long groan that he couldn't hold back. It was his turn today. Blaine's lips wrapped around him, the hot wet heat mingling with the steam still in the air and the warmth radiating from his boyfriend's body. This was why he had been particularly eager this morning. He always liked his turn. Sebastian watched with interest, biting his lip at Sam's reaction, before he felt the calloused hand wrap around his dick and groaned too. Even when it wasn't your turn Blaine still gave you a good time. Blaine sighed, enjoying the feeling of touching the two men he loved at the same time. The sound sent another groan spilling from Sam's lips at the vibrations and just the aura was enough to make Sebastian groan too. Quickening his speed on both dicks Blaine tried to take as much in his mouth as possible. He was experienced and knew what both men wanted. Sam began to feel his hips move – he braced himself against the wall but Blaine didn't mind. Soon he was fucking into his mouth, breath hot and heavy and sweat dripping down his forehead. Sebastian was ready to come. The feeling of his hand job combined with the sight of his boyfriend's lips around that thick long cock, it sent him into overdrive. He was thrusting too, and soon it was too much. He came, loud and hard, screaming out Blaine's name. Sam followed almost instantly, his whole body shuddering with the force and his vision blurring as stars scattered across it. When the pair had finally come down Blaine rocked back onto his haunches, admiring his work. His own cock was now painfully hard, but he would deal with that later.

"Morning." He said with a smile. Then he got to his feet and walked back to the bedroom.

* * *

After sorting out his problem Blaine began dressing, laying out his clothes meticulously on the bed before he put them on. As his eyes scanned the selection of ties he had lined out to work out which shade would go best with his jacket, he heard the sound of something being dropped in the shower and smiled. He kind of missed watching. Sam and Sebastian showered together every day, it was normal for them now so most days he just let them get on with it. Every so often though he would wander back in – they would put on a show and he would purr happily to the sight of bodies pressed against glass, skin rubbing against skin and moans and gasps over the rush of the water. But today was not one of those days. Finally selecting a tie he looped it around his neck, fixing it together and then looking at his reflection in the full-length mirror. It was time for work, Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure how many people knew of his lifestyle. Most of his co-workers greeted him with friendly waves, saying hello but never taking it to a full conversation. Obviously he discussed matters with his assistant, but that was different. He was sure many people knew, and not many approved. But he didn't want their approval. Some people didn't understand that love worked in different ways. Those people went to the movies, watched a man and a woman fall in love, saw their hearts meld and from that moment on only see the eyes of that person in every one they looked at afterwards. Some of them even believed that it should only be a man and a woman, that two people of the same sex could never have these feelings. But Blaine had found love with two men. Two men that he loved and adored, and who adored him equally as much. They were both his boyfriends. Of course he intended to marry both whenever it became legal, but for now he was happy to just co-habit.

* * *

The day was long. Blaine worked hard and by five o'clock his collar itched. He longed to get it off, and drove home swiftly. As he brought out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, he could hear familiar gruntings coming from the other side of the wall. Sure enough, once the door was finally open, he saw Sebastian spread out over the kitchen counter, with Sam pounding into him. This wasn't an unusual sight. Blaine worked long hours, Sebastian and Sam stayed at home. They were bound to get bored, and sex kept them occupied. At the sight of Blaine both men stopped, smiling at him for a second, but he motioned for them to continue, shrugging off his coat and pouring himself a coffee as the grunts grew louder. Once he had drained the cup and stood there watching for a little while, he strolled casually over to couch and settled himself down in it, ready to turn the TV on if they wanted to keep going for just a little longer. Eventually though the climax came – Sebastian screamed out and the sound made Blaine's cock twitch. Picking up the TV directory he flicked through the first couple of pages, not really reading anything, just waiting for them to come over. When the light from the spotlight embedded in the ceiling above him was blocked out, he looked back up and smiled.

"Was that good?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sebastian replied, breathlessly. "We tried out a few new things."

"Excellent." Having his two boyfriends fuck each other also allowed them to experiment, something that he reaped the benefits of later on.

* * *

Leaning back into the couch and smiling again Blaine let the two men get their breath back, then he shifted to a more comfortable position and looked at Sebastian.

"Come here." His boyfriend immediately complied. Shifting himself onto his lap he straddled his legs either side, still feeling a little wobbly from the exertion he had so recently made, but willing to put it all aside for Blaine. Dipping his head, he looked into Blaine's deep dark eyes and felt like a little boy again, so overcome with love he had to stop himself from gasping. Blaine leant his head forward, letting Sebastian do the rest of the work and sending their lips crashing together. Both parties let out an exhalation and Blaine immediately wrapped his arms round Sebastian's waist, pulling their crotches closer. They kissed for a considerable amount of time, deep sensual kisses that brought out groans from both sides and created serious hard-ons, ones that could only be dispelled through intense work. Then finally Blaine broke away and motioned to Sam.

"Come too." Sebastian started to kiss his way down Blaine's neck, pausing at the side of his jaw to run his tongue along it and feel the faint rub of his stubble that made him groan with pleasure. Once he reached the base of his neck Sam had kneeled on the sofa and found the right angle – his and Blaine's lips connected and now they were all kissing. Blaine groaned at the feeling of a tongue in his mouth and another slowly licking down his chest as he was finally free of his shirt and that collar. Sebastian took his time, circling both his nipples so the teasing began to get too much and he almost pushed him down, but instead took out most of his frustration on Sam, who was more than happy to oblige. Once Sebastian reached Blaine's waistband he was far enough down for Sam to have a bit more space – eager to taste his boyfriend further he grabbed hold of his shoulders and turned him towards him. The angle made Sebastian lose contact and in retaliation he held down on Blaine's legs, keeping him in place. Blaine chuckled.

"Now now boys…" Running a hand through Sebastian's hair to let him know it was ok he bit down on Sam's lip, half playfully, half scolding. It was hard to make things equal – especially when he had two men so desperate to have all of him all the time, but he tried. Understanding but not entirely satisfied, Sam attacked his mouth harder, sucking his tongue into his mouth and wanting more than ever to hear that moan.

Now Sebastian's eye level was at Blaine's crotch, he wasted no time undoing his belt. Blaine often loosened it a little bit when he came in for easy access, and his zipper never stuck. It was either the sign of expensive clothing, or expert hands. Dragging his pants down eagerly he felt the zip of a tie being pulled off, and the quiet thud of it hitting the floor. Almost too excited to bear he hooked his fingers in the waistband and then there it was. Such a beautiful cock. Sam's was pretty too, but _this_. This was exquisite. Sebastian wasted no time. The sudden shout Blaine made into Sam's mouth almost made him come there – he was now desperate to get some friction for the erection that had grown so quickly and rubbed his crotch against his boyfriends side. Sebastian pushed as far as he could, deep throating Blaine and almost crying when he felt the tip hit the back of his mouth. Blaine groaned, kissing Sam harder and reaching out to paw his hands at his body. Sam broke away to suck at the base of his boyfriend's neck and that left his mouth free to burble.

"Oh yes, right…there…just keep doing that baby, oh _fuck yes_!" It was hard to tell who he was talking to. Both men were sucking hard and both were going to leave marks, physically and mentally. Letting his hips buck up Blaine fucked Sebastian's mouth, harder and harder with every thrust – wanting to rip him to shreds but at the same time treasure him and this moment. As he felt his orgasm building his cries got louder, screaming and screaming until. Release. Sebastian was used to the onslaught of come and swallowed all without spilling a drop. He sucked on Blaine's flaccid cock for a while after it had been spent, still not ready to give up on that amazing taste. When he finally let it fall out of his mouth Sam was resting on Blaine's shoulder, almost as exhausted as he was.

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, unable to really focus on everything. Sometimes it seemed like he forgot what it was like only having one man pleasure you – he couldn't understand why people didn't at least try out two. Some might call it greedy, but if it was consensual, it was technically giving more pleasure per session. And it could go on for longer. There was no telling how long they would last if Blaine got Sebastian then Sam off repeatedly. Their bounce back ability was extraordinary.

* * *

After a few minutes of complete silence Blaine finally opened his eyes. Sebastian had his head resting against his thigh, still staring at his cock like it was the most beautiful thing in the world, and Sam's chin was tucked into the ledge his collarbone formed. As he stirred both pairs of eyes looked up at him and the adoration made him smile.

"You certainly know how to make me feel better." He said with a smirk. Patting Sebastian lightly on the shoulder he signalled for him to come and sit back on the couch. Sebastian obliged and snuggled up to his side – Sam did the same.

"So…" The blonde haired boy enquired, beginning to thread his fingers through Blaine's hair and massage his head so he purred softly, "…what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Yeah." Sebastian replied. He brought his lips close to Blaine's ear and breathed hotly into it, making his boyfriend yet again incredibly aroused. "Or rather, _who_ do you have planned for tonight?" As well as the group things (of which Blaine was most fond of) he also liked to spend individual time with Sam and Sebastian. This could involve many things, but all were inticing.

"Actually…" Blaine replied, struggling to keep his voice at a normal pitch. "…I thought we could all go out tonight."

"Go out?" Sebastian enquired.

"What? Dancing?"

"Yes." The excited noises that followed gave Blaine the indication that this was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just so y'all know - this story is kind of based around Blaine. So yes, there will be some Sambastian and quite a big focus on St Smythe but yeah, everyone kind of wants Blaine's cock. Because who wouldn't? :D_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jesse shuffled awkwardly in his seat. The condensation forming around his glass made it tricky to hold, so he put in down on the table and sighed.

"What's up with you?" Harmony asked. She folded her arms and tilted her head to give him a condescending look. Jesse gave her a sarky look back, miming her speech, before sighing again.

"Why do we come to these clubs anyway?"

"_Excuuuse _me – _you_ are the reason we come. _You're_ the one that's gay." Another sigh. Well that couldn't be denied. Jesse had a very specific needs base, and when the sight of men writing around on his computer just wasn't enough, he took trips with his best friend. They always only watched though. He didn't have the courage to actually approach anyone.

"You come here for your articles though." He replied, desperately trying to salvage the situation. Harmony nodded.

"True. There really is nothing like a good gay fight. So catty." As she mimed clawing her hand like a cat Jesse smirked, downing the rest of his drink and looking down at the dance floor below. They were only slightly elevated in the seating area, but it meant you got quite a good view of everyone and the un-interesting specimens could easily be weeded out. Scanning his eyes over the crowd, he longed for someone who would set his pulse racing. Then suddenly it stopped completely.

* * *

"Holy shit." Harmony immediately swallowed, shuffling over to Jesse's side so she could see what he was staring at.

"What?" Her voice sounded keen.

"Look." Holding out his arm, Jesse's finger extended to point out three guys that had just entered the floor. Two were holding the hands of one, who was medium height, dark and _extremely_ handsome. Even through the daze of the smoke and lights he seemed to reek power. The guy on the left was blonde, taller, athletic. The other was slimmer and brunette but even more striking than the other two. Jesse's heart skipped a beat.

"Wow. You wait for a bus and then three come along…" Harmony whispered. Jesse tried to listen but his eyes focused intently on the three men – in particular the third. As they all walked onto the dance floor blonde guy was twirled round in a circle by the leader – his other hand wound round brunette's waist and then slipped down to his ass. Something was whispered into his ear and then they kissed. Jesse's heart stuttered again and almost burst when as they broke apart blonde guy kissed him too.

"Holy…"

"Are they a…?" Jesse couldn't reply. All he could do was stare.

* * *

For the next five minutes nothing else in the club existed. Jesse felt his hand gripping onto the railing of the seating area, his whole body almost leaning over it as his eyes fixed on what was happening below. It was hard to know who to focus on – each guy was utterly gorgeous and all could dance, _exquisitely_. Hips rolled and heads were thrown back – first the guys danced separately but then blonde was taken by leader and they began to grind. Jesse would have been happy with that but brunette suddenly joined in from the behind too and he almost let out a shout.

"Holy fuck. Are you seeing this?" Breaking his gaze away for a fraction of a second he looked at Harmony, who had her mouth formed into a perfect little O.

"Of course I am." Turning his head back he saw yet more neck kissing and began to feel his pants getting unbearably tight.

"Come on, we're getting closer." Before he knew what was happening a hand grabbed his roughly by the collar and dragged him down to the floor.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find a space. The floor had practically been cleared in the area around the three – they had definitely attracted a lot of attention. Not that that made any difference to their actions. Blaine loved having people watch – it made him remember what he had. Grinding into Sam further he kissed him deeply, hearing Sebastian grunting in his ear behind him as a dick rubbed into the back of his thigh and made his own harder still. After a few more seconds he broke away from Sam, hearing him groan as he turned around and then attached his lips to a more than eager Sebastian. This was the life.

"Dude stop pushing me!" Jesse shoved Harmony, his pent up sexual frustration coming out as aggression.

"What? We need to get closer!" Pretty much every guy in the surrounding area had a boner – it was hard not to when this was going on in front of you. Jesse was struggling to control his, especially when he saw how viciously brunette attacked the leader's lips once it was his turn to be kissed. _His turn_. The fact that they were comfortable with this – that they were practically sharing the leader between them and he was picking and choosing whenever he wanted. _Wow_. It was a serious turn on. Eventually the three decided that they'd done enough dancing – as the leader led them off the floor there was almost a collective sigh.

"Get back to our table." Harmony hissed, immediately jabbing Jesse in the back so his cry almost came out as a moan with all the thoughts currently going on in his head.

"What?"

"Quick! We have the best seats! Go!"

* * *

Sebastian gripped tightly onto Blaine's hand as he lead him and Sam through the crowds. He could feel hundreds of eyes on him and the thrill combined with the alcohol coursing through his veins made him feel alive. When they reached the VIP area the bouncer let them through – a couple of people that had been following them were held back and he briefly turned his head back to see their longing looks as they walked up the stairs.

When they sat down in the booth Blaine immediately felt Sam's lips on his, kissing him deeply. He was obviously still sexually charged from the dance floor and he wasted no time exploiting it. Sam groaned, rubbing his crotch against Blaine's side, and when they broke away he let out a mewl of disappointment.

"Was that fun guys?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"Yes. It was." Sebastian replied. He gazed into Blaine's eyes, feeling the adoration cloud over again, and they kissed passionately.

* * *

"_Ho-ly shit_." Jesse still couldn't shake the incredibly tight feeling in his pants. He and Harmony had managed to fight through the crowds to get back to their table, across the other side of the VIP area but still with an excellent view of the scene before them. The three men had strode over to the booth, settling themselves in before beginning what could only be described as a tame orgy. The leader was sitting in the middle between his two subjects, the brunette one of whom he was currently kissing whilst the blonde leant over and rubbed his crotch suggestively. It was hard to even process let alone watch.

"This is unbelievable." Harmony marvelled. Jesse could feel saliva pooling in his mouth – he'd never felt this turned on before. The way blonde guys eyes seemed alive with fire as he rubbed again and again – the leaders body as it bucked up to increase the friction and how that made brunette groan as his lips constantly lost and had to regain contact – each time more passionate than before. He wouldn't be surprised if they started having sex right then and there, although he was sure that (sadly) wasn't allowed.

"Do you think this is some kind of stunt?" Harmony asked. Jesse went to reply before embarrassingly realising that he was drooling.

"No." He eventually said, wiping his mouth and blushing, although it seemed under the lights Harmony couldn't tell. "This doesn't look like they're acting." They _really_ did live like this.

* * *

Sebastian let out a groan, feeling Blaine grunting beneath him as Sam increased the pressure of his palming. His own cock was so hard he could barely stand it – he needed a release. Maybe they would all have to vacate to somewhere more private a little sooner than intended.

"Ohhhh." Sam cried, his voice desperate and raw. "Ohhhh!" Suddenly Blaine broke away. Sebastian let out a little cry of his own but halted it quickly. All the men were panting loudly, sweat dripping from their foreheads and wetting their clothes.

"Get us a drink Sebastian." He said. For a second Sebastian didn't process the words. Then he looked at Sam, who seemed about ready to orgasm there and then, and understood.

"Ok." As he shuffled to stand up Blaine took hold of Sam's hand and he immediately clambered onto his lap, almost falling over in his haste to get there. Once he was in position he started rocking, already back to groaning loudly and Blaine attached his lips to his lower neck. For a few seconds Sebastian found himself standing there, just watching the situation. Despite wishing it was him in Sam's place he still couldn't deny that seeing him and Blaine together was incredibly hot. Eventually he remembered his task though, and turned around to find the bar.

* * *

"Quick!" Suddenly Jesse felt a jabbing in his back. He let out a shout of annoyance, before looking back to see what the problem was.

"What?"

"One of they guys! He's going over to the bar!" Really? Jesse had to admit that his eyeline hadn't exactly been on the leaving brunette. He'd been fixed on the blonde – the way he was currently dry humping his master to almost pornographic proportions – and his own hand had begun to slip into his pants in the process. To be knocked out of such a trance was annoying, but also very embarrassing. He was never normally like this.

"Um, what?" He replied, kind of dazed. Harmony shot him a look.

"Yes, there are other things going on except that orgy over there." She waved her hand condescendingly in the area and Jesse had to force himself not to look – knowing he wouldn't be able to tear his eyes away from them if he did again. "You've gotta go talk to him!"

"Who?"

"The brunette!" This time signalling the other way Harmony pointed emphatically – suddenly Jesse's vision cleared and he realised what she meant.

"What? Talk to him? No, I couldn't!"

"Oh come on you pussy! Look nobody's noticed him yet – please just do this for me. It would make the _best_ story ever." Jesse frowned. He wasn't used to this at all. He was more of the silent, 'I'll watch you from up here type'. He _never _went over.

"If you're worried about getting a boner you pretty much have one already so I wouldn't bother hiding it." Harmony smirked and Jesse went to clock her one on the arm. "But so does everybody else here so don't worry."

"You are such an asshole you know that?"

"Yeah. But I'm you're best friend and you're gonna go up to the hot dude that just humped his boyfriend on the dance floor for me ok?" Jeez. It didn't seem like he had much of an option. Briefly taking a moment to gather himself Jesse downed the last of his drink – at least giving him a kind of excuse to go up and get another one. Avoiding Harmony's mock supportive looks he hauled himself up and strode over to the VIP bar.

* * *

As Sebastian pushed through the crowds he kind of wished he was back with Blaine and Sam. Yes, somebody had to keep them hydrated, but he was missing out on all the fun. And they were probably having lots of it. Eager to get this job done as quickly as possible he placed a hand on the bar, but suddenly felt one lightly touch his arm.

"Hi." Jesse didn't even know how to approach the situation. There wasn't a great etiquette for how to ask someone if they were part of a polygamous relationship. Sebastian stopped and stared at him. Was this guy talking to him? He was used to men approaching him - somehow the fact that he was already taken with two men only seemed to make him more appealing to others - but this man seemed different. He seemed nervous.

"Hi." Jesse felt his palms beginning to sweat. Ok, this was when he had to go for broke.

"I'm Jesse." He held out his hand, immediately regretting this due to their clammy state, but Sebastian took it anyway and shook it firmly. Oh Jesus. He had such a strong grip - Jesse could only imagine the things he could do.

"Sebastian."

"I know you must get this all the time..." He began to speak, stumbling over his words already.

"But you're wondering what it is that me and my friends are doing?" Sebastian answered swiftly. Oh. This had looked like it would be promising, but it seemed like he was just another skeptic. Jesse halted. Oh darn. He had said something wrong.

"Well, kind of." He replied, desperately trying to salvage the situation. "I was just…I was interested." Sebastian's hand froze mid signal. He turned his head to look back at the man. Tallish, the right kind of muscly, short wavy hair that went down just past his ears. He was attractive, yes. Very attractive. His nervous state didn't exactly exude experience but he was probably pretty decent in the sack. And he was _interested_…

"Interested in what?" He asked. Jesse realised he had his attention. He had Sebastian's attention. He now realised that not only did he not know what to say, but that the way Sebastian was looking at him was very attractive indeed. Suddenly his mind flashed back to his dance moves on the floor and he very nearly let out a moan.

"I dunno. Just in…what you're doing." He mumbled, hoping the reply would be enough.

"Really?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes."

"Would you like to learn more?" Jesse had to replay the response in his head a couple more times before it filtered through. Er, what. Had Sebastian _actually_ just asked him that? The brunette watched his new friend's response with interest. There was a definite interest in his eyes – he was curious. And curiosity was good.

"Er…" Jesse finally replied, still working out what to say. Sebastian smiled and he almost keeled over. "…Yes. Yes I would." Excellent. Sebastian's grin widened. He had found someone. Blaine had never expressed a desire for a fourth member of their family but he was sure it was something he would take upon being offered it. This would curry good favour for him. He would reap the rewards.

"Well take this." Scribbling down his number on a piece of paper he handed it to the man, whose hands were shaking uncontrollably as he took it. "And give me a call. I'm sure we can sort something out." Jesse stared at the number, unable to believe what he had just been given. Sebastian smiled again – that killer smile that wouldn't be leaving his thoughts or fantasies for months – and chuckled lightly under his breath.

"Thanks."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some drinks to buy." Signaling to the waiter Sebastian turned to face the bar and watched out of the corner of his eye as Jesse walked back off to his table, dazed and confused.

* * *

Jesse's head was spinning. Had that actually happened? The small-town boy from Ohio had run into trouble - trouble in a threesome. And somehow it appealed.


End file.
